


【DamiTim】Stupid And Stubborn You

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they don't realize their feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 明明關心對方，卻毫無自覺的二人，只能在擔心對方的時候攻擊對方。They didn't realize they feeling about each other.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【DamiTim】Stupid And Stubborn You

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是300粉點梗的第三篇－－原梗為 @埃赫德加 的：「雙向暗戀，雙方意識不到自己的感情，無意識彆扭地彼此關懷」希望你會喜歡！
> 
> ＊ 因為感覺寫太長的話，太容易不小心讓他們察覺到自己的心意，於是寫得比較短hhhhhhh

「上一次我檢查的時候，你經歷了中度腦震盪，小腿輕微骨折，而上一次是五個小時前，Drake。」Damian Wayne雙手抱胸，靠在蝙蝠電腦前，祖母綠的眼睛一直緊盯坐在椅子上工作的Tim Drake。「謝謝你的提醒。」Tim的眼睛仍然在看著螢幕前的資料，雙手不時在鍵盤上飛舞，唯獨不把注意力放在Damian身上。

被忽視的Damian深呼吸了一口氣，在腦海中說服自己︰他是個傷者。「我不想讓父親在洞裡收屍。」這句話仍然不足以讓Tim停下他手中的工作，但足以讓他挑起了眉頭︰「你指的是你因為我認真努力工作而殺了我，還是因為你在行動中失誤導致我受傷。噢，對了，不管是哪個，主因都是你。」Damian站直了身軀，下巴緊繃，環抱在胸前的雙手無意識地收緊。

「那不是失誤，本來一切都盡在我掌握中，是你自把自為地認為我沒有注意到身後的兩個槍手。」Damian義正詞嚴地糾正他的話，Tim終於轉過他的椅子，迎面看向站在他面前的男生。他放鬆地躺在椅背上，感覺它輕微傾斜。「認真的？如果不是我剛好看到了，你現在還可以活蹦亂跳地和我說話嗎？」他的話中除了譏諷之外，還有一絲擔憂，可是專注在諷刺對方的二人都沒有察覺到。

Damian趾高氣揚地說︰「我不需要你插手，你管好你自己的事就夠了。」Tim瞇著雙眼看向Damian，咬著牙說︰「因為我很清楚羅賓對蝙蝠俠的重要性，所以我不會讓任何一個羅賓在我面前死去。」Damian冷笑一聲，往前走到Tim面前，手分別撐在椅子的扶手上。

所以你就可以死去？所以你就不是一個羅賓？你怎麼可以把自己想得那麼不重要？

年輕的男生是這樣想的，可是說出來的卻完全不同：「所以你就在我面前『自殺』，所以別人知道我沒能保護到你。」Tim沉著氣，他的腦袋開始疼痛起來，為甚麼男生要把這件事情弄得如此複雜？他只是不想讓Damian受傷，換成任何人也一樣。為甚麼他就不可以好好接受他的好意？「我現在不想和你說這件事，你愛怎麼想，隨便，現在我只想把工作完成。」

Damian皺起了眉頭，他看見Tim的面色開始變得蒼白，他也頓時失去了想和對方爭執的想法。男生站直了身軀，整理了一下身上的衣服。「那我希望你不會在工作時死去。」拋下這句話之後，年輕的羅賓便離開了蝙蝠洞，把紅羅賓留下來工作。

「愚蠢又固執的Damian Wanye。」Tim嘟嚷了一聲。說實話Tim也沒有了工作的心情，他的腦袋因為被槍手重擊一拳後，再把他的頭撞在地上。現在本來要專注調查自己的案件，他已經感覺到自己的工作效率下降了60%。加上Damian的態度，讓他的腦袋已經無法專注，既疼痛又頭暈不已。也許他確實需要休息一下，只小睡一會大抵可以讓他至少提高些少工作效率。

所以他揉了揉太陽穴，雙手交叉疊在鍵盤前的一些空間，小心地讓自己閉起眼睛休息。他絲毫沒有發現理應已經離開蝙蝠洞的男生，還待在入口處看著他的身影。

Damian不知道到底待了多久，但直到看到Tim的身軀平穩地起伏的時候，他才走到青年的身邊。他並沒有即時動作，靜待確認到Tim沉睡之後，才小心地把一手探到他的膝蓋下，另一手則環到他的後背上，小心地Tim公主抱起來。在睡夢中的Tim因為被打擾而發出悶哼，但很快便自然地窩在Damian的懷中繼續睡。

Drake太輕了，難怪他總是這麼容易受傷。

Damian沒有意識到自己在這個念頭冒出的同時，雙手也摟緊了睡得正香的Tim。他小心地抱著Tim走進對方的房間，把他安放在床上，將被子拉到對方的肩膀上。在離開房間之前，Damian把Tim額上的髮絲掃開，讓自己可以看到年長者的臉蛋。然後他回到蝙蝠洞裡，坐到電腦前，著手完成Tim的調查。

「愚蠢又固執的Tim Drake。」


End file.
